Yellow Guy
The Yellow Guy is a yellow puppet and main character that resembles a human, his favorite color is green, which is not a creative color. His father and friend is Roy. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared He is seen sitting on a table. When Sketchbook pops open, he questions how the sketchbook has the idea of being creative. He is surprised that the sketchbook sees a silly face. Yellow Guy and the others are uninterested in seeing the clouds until they can see the clouds change shapes. He paints a picture of a clown, which later gets ruined by the sketchbook. He arranges the leaves into the color green, the sketchbook disagrees with green because it isn't "a creative color," he begins to work on arts and crafts as he gets creative. His and Bird Puppet's appearances change and Yellow Guy begins to dance, then the others begin to dance. He goes crazy as a puppet. He claps while being creative and hugs the other puppets, he is shown to be going crazy while being creative again. After that, he became confused about what happened when they got too creative and he possibly agreed to never be creative again. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME He sits on a chair, waiting for the puppets' show. Him and Bird Puppet are told by Red Puppet to stop mucking around and they have 5 minutes till their show is on. He and the other puppets are surprised that the clock states that there's always time for a song, he pays attention to the clock. He is shown to wear a watch on his wrist, him and the other puppets are shown on a picture of the past. He questions what time it is, Tony answers that it's quarter to 9:00 so he and the other puppets are given a bath. The clock scrubs him until the water becomes brown. He watches time go fast like a merry go round, the talking clock tells them to go back i n time and to not be stupid. He and the other puppets go back in time to learn what it was like. Yellow Guy finds an old tree with circles inside. He says that he is friends with his father, Roy. Him and the other puppets learn about what is in the future. He points at an old man and states that he has perished, but he gets ignored by the clock and the clock instead pays attention to a computer. He says that his father is a computer, Yellow Guy holds a plate with 20 day old fish. Him and the other puppets question time, which the clock disapproves of. The clock beeps loudly and everyone except Yellow Guy cover their ears, which begin to bleed. The clock makes his and his friends' appearances change. He looks in the mirror and tells the clock to make it stop. It is shown that he and the others were actually watching their show. Kickstarter (video) He and the others are tied up in a torture chamber, he asks where they are at. He asks them why they are in his dad's house, Red Puppet tells him that they aren't in his dad's house. He and the others find out that they are actually tied up by The Big Bad Money Man. Many pictures of appearances, fan art, cosplay, and behind the scenes can be seen with him and the others. HELP Money Man walks over to what appears to be Yellow Guy. HELP #2 He is seen crying while wearing a bag over his head. HELP #3 His finger is torn off by Money Man. Gallery ClownPainting.png|Him and his painting of a clown PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and the others begin to transform Wikia-Visualization-Main,donthugme.png|Him and Bird Puppet sitting with Red Puppet after their transformation YellowAging.png|Ewwww Yellow Guy's finger.png|His finger Yellow Guy in tube.png|Him in a tube Yellow Guy balloons.jpg|Balloons with his face and hair Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him with new shoes and Bird Puppet More discomfort.png|Him, with Bird Puppet and Red Puppet Past.png|Him in a picture with Red Puppet and Bird Puppet Yellow wrapped.jpg|Wrapped up DHMISShirt1.jpg|Him on a shirt with Bird Puppet and Red Puppet GreenShirt.png|Him on another shirt, this time by himself Poster.jpg|Him on a poster with Red Puppet and Bird Puppet YellowBag.png|Him with a bag over his head YellowTiedUp.png|Him, tied up YellowWanted.png|Him on a wanted poster YellowBirdShirts.jpg|Him and Bird Puppet wearing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirts Trivia *He is mostly frowned upon by Sketchbook *On Becky Sloan's Twitter icon, he can be seen along with Becky and the heads of the other puppets *On Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME, he is seen on a wanted sign for 1906 pound sterlings when the puppets visited the Victorian era, this could mean he is a criminal *His last name could be Gribbleston since his father's last name is Gribbleston *He is known to fans as Manny *In the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he didn't wear socks or shoes and he didn't have long hair until he transformed *He was given the name "Yellow Guy" by Becky Sloan *It could be possible that he will be wearing different shoes on Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 since a picture of him wearing different shoes *He is Becky Sloan's favorite puppet Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Gribblestons Category:Males Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared